My Lovey Dovey Demon Boyfriend
by MelloMusic
Summary: I hate field trips. Why? Because my jerk-faced-demon-haired-spawn-of-fire-and-darkness boyfriend is a chatter box with an ongoing battery. Energizer commercials, I blame you! RXR OCxOC


**I. Am. MelloMusic.  
And this is a oneshot! *GASP* And I know what you're thinking, who are you and why is it so special that you're doing a oneshot? Well my dear reader... I have no answer to that, I'm just amazed with myself is all. Er Anyway, this is a oneshot about my OC's from a book I'm writing, ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

Field trips. Why is it that when I hear those two words my head pounds? Would it be the fact that we're stuck on an old run down bus for thirty minutes to an hour? Or could it be the fact that the place we were going to was usually educational? Oh no, those weren't the reason's I hated field trips, and just the very thought of it made my skin crawl.

It was Christopher. My lovey dovey, Demon boyfriend.

Now you're probably thinking to yourself. Now why would your boyfriend be a demon is this a metaphor? Or, why would you not like field trips because of your boyfriend.

Well, I'll let you in on a little secret. Yes, my boyfriend is indeed a demon. He is funny, intelligent, protective, and sometimes overly jealous. But that boy could talk your ear off and make your heart stop. And this my friend, was not a metaphor. Christopher's talking could make. Your. Heart. Stop. And not in a good way.

So now here I was, sitting next to him on the bus as he began talking.

"Samantha, I can't believe you're upset about the field trip! I've been so jazzed up about it since the start of the year!" He gushed, "I remember being in first grade and seeing the eleventh graders go on this trip! Oh the joy!"

I rolled my eyes and pushed his bangs away from his eyes that glowed red with excitement, "which first grade? The first time you were born or the 3,458th time?" Now it seems like I'm over exaggerating about the birth thing but you had no idea.

"The 3,457th time I'm pretty sure. But this still looked pretty fun. I mean come on, I've always loved learning about organic farming!" This is about the time I would break down. Something that boring wasn't meant to be a field trip. That was torture. Pure. Torture. "Aren't you excited, Samantha?!"

I punched a fist in the air and droned in an unexciting way, "yay." He copied me but with more enthusiasm and I suppressed a laugh. It wasn't all that bad when he was here. I could deal with him.

It was just the overflowing chatter that I couldn't stand.

I turned and looked out the window, watching as the dirt road passed along beside us. We lived in a dry land by the name of Owl Landing, that I first believed to be named after the first owl document in history. Turned out it was named that because of the war between the Light and Darkness. Basically the Darkness (Demons and Vampires) and the Light (Angels and Werewolves) started a war.

It lasted one night and with their swift attacks it seemed like owls in the night swooping down the get their prey. One man was living here at the time and after this war he brought his family thinking it was a sign and soon other wanderers gather to create a town. Now here it was.

Stupid guy.

My eyes started to close as the bus rolled along the dirt road until Christopher shook my shoulder lightly.

"Samantha are you listening to me? Are you tired of hearing me talk? I can stop if you want, it's just that Oktavian said that if I don't talk enough I tend to get mad and then I get violent and then I burn things. It's not a pretty picture, I'm sure you would know, it runs in my family. Like that one time Zero set my... Nevermind. Ok... I'll shut up."

I giggled, leaning my head on his shoulder and closing my eyes, I yawned greatly and mumbled, "we can talk later. I really want to take a short nap on the way there." He patted my head and I felt him shift to get more comfortable in the stupid bus seats. I adjusted as well when he was done and drifted off.

When I awoke we were at the location and Christopher smiled down at me, "I didn't want to wake you... You know until everyone got off." I smiled and sat up, stretching my arms over my head as I yawned. Christopher was back to his self. The not very talkative on at least.

One thing you learned when hanging out with Demons. They have many split personalities. Like Christopher's brother. He was a nice little shrimpy boy. Always so happy and jumpy. But if you got on his nerves rooms ended up in flames and well... Nothing ends to well when you make him mad. Let's just stick with that.

We got off the bus and began walking toward the group. But while crossing the road a car came. Now _who _decided to tell the bus driver to stop on the other side of the road? Mr. Maeson. Who was glaring at us with hot coals for eyes? Mr. Maeson.

"Must I treat you two like Children? Mr. November, Ms. Doven?" He had his hands on his hips and was tapping his foot impatiently. When we didn't reply he narrowed his eyes. "If you're going to act like kids, you will be treats like kids. Take his hand Ms. Doven and then look both ways, and cross the road. _CAREFULLY."_

I stuck my tongue out and held out my hand for Christopher. He hesitated and looked up at everyone else then back at me. I knew what he was thinking, and if he tried anything during this I would hold him still so every single kid in the class could slap him.

And what was he thinking?

He grabbed my hand, and began dragging me across the road. When we were halfway there he stopped, turned to look at me and then kicked me. Kicked me down to the ground. The thing I loved about this was, Demons could choose not to harm humans. But they could transfer them, make their souls come out. And he did just that.

Everything went dark for a second, and then I stood up looking around. Everything was tinted red, the effect of Demon sight and I grabbed a lock of my hair to see it had turned black, dead from being transferred.

No one could see me of course. All they saw was a supposedly dead girl laying in the middle of the road. I walked up to Christopher who was giggling to himself and hugged him. He was shocked at first, until he realized my grip was getting more steel like. Maybe if I choked him out he wouldn't be able to keep this up and my soul would go to my body!

Wrong.

I spent the rest of the field trip walking around as a wandering soul by his side. My body had been taken to a hospital. The idiot had remembered to leave a bit of my soul there so I was still breathing.

"I hate you."

"Love you too Samantha."

"I hate you."

"Love you too Samantha."

"I hate you."

"Love you too Ghosty."

I narrowed my eyes and punched his shoulder. It was a good thing he wasn't around anyone because he was odd in the first place. No need to send him to the hospital as well cause he was talking to someone invisible. Loony BIN!

"Love you too Jerk-faced-demon-haired-spawn-of-fire-and-darkness Christopher."

* * *

**Haha! I love my story. This doesn't even happen in it cause I thought it was a bit cheesy. XD Press that button bellow that says Review and tell me what you think. And I know you can read, because you just read this. PRESS IT! ~ MelloMusic**


End file.
